


The imperfect pages of our lives make a perfect story.

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Connor uses he/they pronouns, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Porn with Feelings, Relationship Development, Smut, Strap-Ons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Connor just wants the day to go perfectly. It doesn't, but as it turns out, there is a lot of happiness to be found in the imperfect moments as well.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The imperfect pages of our lives make a perfect story.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in collaboration with the lovely Polaroid_Memoir! I'm so glad we finally got a chance to write together - I had so much fun working on this with you! :)

It is New Year's Eve and all Connor wants is for the day to go perfectly. It's already ruined a bit by the fact that Gavin couldn't get time off work, but he still thinks he can make them have the perfect evening at last. Connor is moving around the flat, putting up decorations in the different rooms. Neither Gavin nor they have ever been much into going to actual parties - Connor only needs to remember last year's office Christmas party and how far they fled from there. Both of them prefer just spending time in each other's company. A quiet evening in, lying in Gavin's arms and Connor has all they can ever wish for. 

He takes a step back to admire his handiwork at decorating the living room. With a slight smile on his face he regards the balloons and garlands - it's not over the top, he thinks. Connor just hopes Gavin will end up liking it as well. He simply wants today to be the best New Year's Eve they've ever had. 

It's crazy to Connor sometimes, to think back to the start of all of it - how they and Gavin met and how far they've come from there. He doubts Connor from back then would ever believe it when he'd tell them about his current life. Connor takes a look at his watch, and realizes it's time to make it to the kitchen soon, so dinner can be ready before Gavin finally comes back home from work. Still, he can't stop his mind from wandering…

_"Hey, Tin Can, I'm talking to you!", Gavin Reed tried to get his attention for the third time this morning. Connor finally looked up from the monitor standing in front of him and acknowledged the other man's presence.  
"And I'm trying to work. An endeavor you should perhaps pursue as well, Detective," he said.  
Connor could practically see Gavin's face turn red with anger and he was just glad Hank wasn't in yet to witness the insults Gavin was for certain about to throw at him. _

_It was only shortly after the revolution, Connor was one of the first Androids to be rightfully employed anyhow, and while people's attitudes towards Androids weren't quite what they used to be, real equality seemed nothing but a faraway dream for now. Some people were still downright hostile towards Androids, Gavin Reed being one of them. He clearly didn't like the fact that Androids were now considered living, feeling beings and he used every chance he could to show Connor as much._

_Hank brought it up with Fowler any time he witnessed any of it, despite Connor's insistence that it was fine. Getting one disciplinary warning after the other wasn't all too likely going to change Reed's mind. It would take time for anything to change at all and until then, Connor preferred not to make a big deal out of it. He simply wanted to focus on his work and do a good job. Getting used to this new world, and these new emotions was confusing enough, without any of that._

_"I'd also suggest you make your own coffee," Connor added, and then caught with ease, the pen Gavin threw at him a moment later, just like he had done with the 57 before that._

Connor walks into the kitchen and sighs, as he sees that the room is still a mess, from their late-night cooking adventure. He hasn't had the time to clean it up yet, because he went out shopping for supplies and ingredients for dinner earlier. Connor isn't a particularly great cook, never has been, and no matter how often Gavin tries to teach him, Connor never has quite gotten the hang of it. He doesn't burn his food anymore and according to Gavin it's quite edible, but Connor knows he'll probably never win prizes with his cooking. Still, he wants to do this simple thing for Gavin. 

It's rare to get him to open up, especially about his family and the things he misses and longs for and Connor is grateful for the trust. He's not been alive for a long time, he doesn't have traditions of his own centered around the holidays - so it's up to them and Gavin to use some of Gavin's old ones and come up with some of their own. 

Connor had looked up the recipe for this complicated dish online and even gone so far as to practice making it before and serving it to Tina, as a test run. He simply can't have anything going wrong today, he thinks, as he starts cleaning up the kitchen, his mind meanwhile traveling back in the past, to Gavin, once more…

_You've gotta be kidding me," Connor mumbled, mostly to himself, but Gavin heard him anyhow.  
"Can't say I'm thrilled about this either, Tin can," Gavin grumbled, as he let himself fall onto his chair.  
Detective Reed took a sip of his coffee - his fifth one today, by Connor's count. Not that Connor was gonna make the mistake of pointing out his caffeine addiction again. _

_Of course, it was Fowler's decision to assign him a new partner in Hank's absence, but Connor had no idea what the man was thinking in appointing him to Gavin of all people. It was a recipe for disaster and the thought of having to spend hours on end locked in a car during stakeouts with Gavin made Connor shudder. He had no idea what he would even talk about with him - if he would even let him. His best hope was mostly being bored for hours on end, while they didn't talk a word. But that didn't seem like Gavin._

_"Come on, let's go," Gavin said, after he finished his coffee and Connor followed him reluctantly to his car.  
He got into the passenger seat, and leaned his head against the window, looking out onto the streets as they drove to their destination. Gavin was silent for most of the ride and Connor almost dared to hope for a boring, but peaceful day, as Gavin finally spoke up. To Connor's surprise, it wasn't even an insult. _

_"So, why didn't you go with Anderson on his vacation or whatever?", he asked. "You two are usually glued at the hip." Gavin raised an eyebrow.  
"He went with his new boyfriend," Connor answered and Gavin didn't even try to mask the surprise on his face.  
"Oh. Always thought you were hooking up with him," Gavin said and Connor shook his head. "You not into that?", he asked, as he parked the car. Connor carefully considered his words for a moment, not wanting to give Gavin any more ammo to mock him with._

_"To be quite honest, Detective, I'm still trying to figure out who I am in this world."  
For a moment it seemed, as if Gavin wanted to make another one of his "jokes", but then thought better of it.  
"Well, you got time, I guess," he finally said and then reached behind him for a bag of donuts. "I'd offer you one, but - actually, never mind, I wouldn't."  
Connor couldn't hold back a small grin._

Connor is busy cutting up vegetables and singing along to the kitchen radio, very falsely. Something Gavin would no doubt call obnoxious, if he was there, but if anything that has only ever motivated Connor to sing along even louder. Another glance at the clock only makes Connor hurry up in cutting up the tomatoes, but he has a hard time staying focused on his task at hand today. He can feel the nervousness down into his fingertips and his mind keeps drifting back to the past. Each memory, each feeling so vivid, as if any of it had happened just yesterday. Gavin always has that effect on him. 

Connor can't for one second imagine what his life would look like if they hadn't found each other, hadn't fallen in love against all the odds. He never imagined that this is where life would lead him, but he'd come to learn there was something incredibly human about that. Connor starts putting the vegetables into an oven dish and grabs for the salt shaker, as they once again start getting distracted by a memory.

_Connor was sitting in Detective Reed's car once more, his head leaned against the window and his mind lost in thought. Working with Gavin hadn't been as terrible as they had expected it to be at first. They had come to some sort of truce, it seemed, where at least in the safety of Gavin's car they had something Connor was still hesitant to call a friendship, but something that was at least far from hate._

_Fowler had begun to pair them up more and more often, even after Hank came back from his vacation and Gavin had even only thrown a small tantrum about it. They worked well together, when they actually tried, even Connor had to admit that much. Still, today he wished for nothing more than to go home, his mind was anywhere but the stakeout they were on._

_"What's up with your disco light?," Gavin eventually asked, referring to Connor's LED which was no doubt spinning yellow the whole time.  
Connor hesitated. Gavin wasn't really the first person they'd usually choose to confide in, but something had been holding him back from talking to any of his other friends about it. _

_Connor couldn't quite put his finger on it - perhaps it was simply a fear of being rejected, of not being understood. Like he was taking up enough space of being different by being an Android and couldn't afford to take any more. He knew Hank or Tina for that matter would never quite say anything like that, but still - Connor had come to know all too well that this world wasn't always yet quite as equal, as one would wish._

_"I've been... figuring out who I am lately," Connor eventually said.  
Gavin's forehead crinkled, as he raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a good thing?", he asked, before taking a bite from his doughnut.  
"I am... uncertain, Detective," Connor said. _

_That didn't even come close to summarising Connor's emotional state at this point - he'd been feeling so lost in this world after the revolution, figuring out just a tiny part of who **he** was, seemed like something that should have made him feel better, but instead, he kept on biting his tongue - like part of him still didn't believe he deserved to be a person, not after everything he had seen and done. And yet, here they were, distracted at work, looking forward to the weekend and unsure if they could confide into a colleague, like any regular human person. _

_"What if the person I am... isn't who I should be?"  
Gavin swallowed down his doughnut with a sip of coffee, before he answered.  
"The fuck's that supposed to mean, tin can?", Gavin asked, although Connor had rarely perceived Gavin's remarks as insults anymore these days.  
Connor took a deep, but unnecessary breath in, before he could get out the words. _

_"I'm nonbinary, Gavin."  
Gavin seemed confused once more.  
"Okaaay, so? Wait, have you been talking to Smith? Cause I swear that guy is an asshole and if I say that -''  
Connor wasn't sure what kind of reaction he had been expecting or even hoping for, but it certainly wasn't this.  
"No, it's not that, I'm just -", Connor for once lacked the ability to put his feelings into words. "There's nothing wrong with you or whatever, okay? I mean, apart from the fact that you're a walking toaster with feelings -", Gavin gestured vaguely while still holding his doughnut in his hand. "But not for that."  
"Thank you, Detective," Connor said sincerely."  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, don't go all sentimental on me. Oh. Is Connor fine? As your name or whatever?", Gavin asked and Connor couldn't help a small smile.  
"It is. But friends can also call me Con," they said and Connor could have sworn he could see the hint of a smile on Gavin's face as well. _

Connor just about closes the oven door, as they hear the front door open. They are at the entrance to the door faster than humanly possible. Gavin's face portrays clearly that his boyfriend is tired from a long workday, but it still lights up with a smile, as he sees Connor. Connor wraps their arms around him and holds their boyfriend in a tight embrace. 

"Hey," Gavin's voice is nothing but a low rumble against his ear.  
Connor leans against him, and closes his eyes. He doesn't think, can't imagine ever getting tired of this. He's never been quite sure of his place in this world, has spent a good chunk of time trying to figure out who he is and where he belongs. The first time Gavin wrapped him in his embrace, Connor felt as if had finally arrived home. And that feeling has not ever left him since that day. They'll take another million more days like this, if they can. Any moment spent with Gavin is a memory he holds close in his mind palace and in his mechanical heart. 

"I missed you," Connor says and smiles, as Gavin pulls them into a kiss.  
One kiss turns into two, into three, into four and at some point, Connor stops counting them, only ever pulls away to give Gavin a chance to breathe. 

One wouldn't think it possible, not after all this time, but he only falls more and more in love with Gavin every single day. 

They eventually get interrupted by the beeping of the smoke detector, and Connor curses, as he runs to the kitchen. But it's far too late to save the dish he's spent all afternoon preparing for Gavin, it's nothing but a burnt mess by now. Connor almost feels himself starting to cry and does his best to hold back the tears, he doesn't want to explain to Gavin why - but his boyfriend is already wrapping his arms around him.

"I forgot dinner in the oven," Connor explains needlessly in a monotone voice. "It's fine, Con, I can just order a pizza or something," Gavin shrugs. "No need to get upset, yeah?"  
Connor bites their lip. "  
I just wanted today to be perfect," Connor admits and Gavin's soft smile makes his thirium pump beat just a tiny bit faster.  
"Well, you're here, so it already is," Gavin says and wanders off to the living room, after pressing one more soft kiss to Connor's lips.  
"Don't break your computer brain over it, alright?", he calls from the couch.  
Connor palms the little box sitting in the pocket of his pants and smiles.  
"I'll try not to," he calls back, before deciding to join Gavin on the couch.

_A couple months later, Connor was certain, that by some miracle, the thing between them and Gavin had turned into an actual friendship. They still mostly spent time together at work, but they did have Gavin's phone number and they texted from time to time, about other things as well. Gavin was a surprisingly good conversation partner, and Connor had come to appreciate his humor, now that it wasn't laced with genuine hatred._

_They were on their lunch break - well, Gavin's lunch and as Gavin put it, Connor creepily staring at him while he ate. Their conversation flowed easily, as Gavin suddenly put down his burger, and got a serious expression on his face._

_"Uh, so, I wanted to ask something," Gavin said, and Connor could tell he was avoiding their gaze.  
"Alright?", Connor said and he couldn't mask the surprise at what came out of Gavin's mouth.  
"So, uh, there's that new movie coming out next week that I really wanted to go see or whatever, and I was like - I was wondering if you want to go," Gavin stumbled over his own words.  
"Are you asking me out on a date, Detective?", he asked, and smiled, as he saw a small blush creeping up on Gavin's face.  
"Are you really gonna make me spell it out? If you don't -" Connor wouldn't have expected them to ever go from the start of their relationship to this, but life sometimes had a way of surprising him. And perhaps that wasn't even always a bad thing.  
"I'd love to go, Detective," Connor decided._

"Connor? Connor? Connor?", Gavin's voice finally pulls Connor out of their memory. By the look on Gavin's face, he's been trying to get their attention for quite some time.  
"Sorry," Connor mumbles and suddenly Gavin's facial expression turns into worry.  
"What's up with you, Con? You've been distracted all evening. So, if you're not watching robot porn inside your brain or something, I'm gonna guess something is wrong."  
Connor shakes his head vehemently.  
"No, no, it's not that, I just - I wanted the day to go perfectly, but then you had to work and I burnt the food and I -"  
Gavin's hand reaches for his. "Relax, okay? I'm fine just chilling on the couch and watching some movie til it's midnight and we watch some fireworks or something, okay?"  
Connor sighs but nods. "Okay." 

He presses a small kiss to Gavin's temple, before he gets up from the couch.  
"This isn't going at all how I imagined, but - so, uh, I wanted to ask something."  
"Connor?", Gavin asks again, now clearly confused.  
Connor slowly gets down onto one knee, and takes out the ring box.  
"So I've been indeed quite distracted - I kept thinking about the past all day, how we even got to this point and how happy I am that we fell in love, even if that seemed impossible to me at first. But right now - I just wanna focus on the future, so. Gavin, I've been so incredibly happy with you, and I fall more and more in love with you every day. So, if you'd give me the chance to keep on doing so, for the rest of our lives - nothing would make me happier than that. Will you marry me?"  
Gavin seems speechless for a moment and Connor can feel the thirium pump in his chest pumping faster than usual, the nervousness reaching down into every single part of his body.

"Yes, Con, of fucking course I will," Gavin says and Connor isn't sure how one person can feel so happy all at once.  
They get up from the ground, slip the ring onto Gavin's finger, and pull him into a kiss.  
When they part, Gavin smiles at him so widely, it makes Connor feel as if he's floating. 

Maybe the evening hasn't gone perfectly so far, but perhaps that is alright. Connor is starting to suspect, there is a lot of beauty and happiness to be found in the imperfections as well - at least, looking at it that way, makes him feel incredibly human.

"I've got another surprise for you," Connor says after their kiss melts apart. 

"Really? You're gonna spoil me," Gavin replies, a smile spreads across his face ear to ear. 

"That was the plan," Connor replies and smiles right back. 

"Okay, what is it?" 

"You'll have to come to the bedroom with me and see," Connor's smile turns up into a smirk. 

"I see," Gavin cocks his eyebrow at Connor, "Lead the way then."

Connor pulls Gavin through the house to their bedroom, opens the door and reveals part of what he'd been working on earlier that day. 

Fresh sheets on the bed, deep purple and satin instead of the usual cotton blue ones, balloons tied to each bedpost, and in the middle of the bed sits Connor's dildo, the one they usually used with their strap. 

" _Oh_ ," Gavin says almost breathlessly. 

"Oh? That's all you can say?" Connor laughs, endeared by the understated reaction. Part of why he loves Gavin so much is for things like this. He's not big on words, and that's just fine, but his earnest reactions are worth thousands of words to Connor. 

"Fuck, Con, I wasn't expecting any of this. Thank you."

"You're very welcome. Now, would you like to get undressed? After that I'll take you apart piece by piece," Connor can't hide the excitement in their voice that slides in alongside the teasing. They don't want to either, they want Gavin to know that they're just as enthusiastic about this as Gavin is. 

Gavin turns and nods at Connor, he complies immediately and rather ungracefully he strips himself of his clothes. Connor watches the whole process, he laughs a little as Gavin's eagerness causes him to trip over his own pants leg, "Do you know how cute you are?" 

"Oh fuck off Con," Gavin shoots back through his own laughter. 

"If I fuck off who's going to peg you?" Connor says, stone-faced and monotone, and Gavin laughs _even harder._

They wait for Gavin to recover from his fit of laughter, and then, Connor pulls Gavin into a passionate embrace, washing away the mirth with tender kisses and soft touches. Gavin softens in Connor's arms, his hands find their way into Connor's hair, gripping ever so gently at the clippered strands. 

Connor walks Gavin backward as they make out, until they're near to the bed, Connor dips Gavin cheekily and lifts him oh so easily, then places him gently on the bed. Connor gives him a few more kisses before taking his dildo with one hand and slowly, he pulls back up to standing to observe Gavin whilst he gets ready himself.

Connor opens their fly to reveal that they'd been wearing the harness for the dildo the whole night. 

Gavin's eyes get wider, "Connor… " 

Connor nods, "I wanted the least amount of prep possible, speaking of-" Connor attaches the dildo to his harness and adjusts it until it sits right, then he crawls up the bed over Gavin and places kisses up Gavin's abdomen and chest until he's face to face with his lover, "-It's about time I got you prepped too."

Connor stops to drop a passionate kiss to Gavin's lips before leaning to the side to take some lube from the bottle on the bedside cabinet, he pulls himself back to kneeling and watches the fire in Gavin's eyes.

"How do you want it?" Connor asks sincerely, they're done teasing their fiancé (for now at least) and they want to spend time now just showing Gavin just how much they appreciate him. 

Gavin smiles and answers immediately, "Slow. I want to start the year off right, spend as much time as I can like this, with you. Face to Face too… I wanna be close to you."

"Good, that's what I want too," Connor agrees. He taps Gavin's legs, and Gavin lets them fall open, Connor slides his lubed fingers up to Gavin's entrance and slowly he teases at the muscle there to encourage it to open. 

Gavin gasps as Connor's index and middle fingers push past the resistance, his mouth falls open, and his eyes close as he gives in and relaxes against the intrusion. It's easy after that for Connor to push their fingers in further, and pull them out again slowly, careful to avoid Gavin's prostate, they are keen to make Gavin last. 

Each time it feels as though Gavin has gotten used to the slow finger fuck, Connor adds another of their fingers. With each new finger Gavin tenses, and Connor works Gavin through the tension until he relaxes again, they do this until Gavin is four fingers deep and groaning softly. 

"Shit that feels good," Gavin says in a whisper, "But I think I'm ready now," his eyes open again and look up at Connor, and Connor looks down at him with a truly appreciative smile. 

"I think you're ready too," Connor slides their fingers out from Gavin and repositions himself. 

Connor grabs a pillow and encourages Gav to lift his hips to place it underneath, they then line up the dildo with Gav's entrance, and they push into him slowly. 

Connor sighs simultaneously with Gavin as they settle in, once the position is correct, and their faces are level, Connor presses a long, indulgent kiss to Gavin's lips. Gavin responds beautifully, he moans into the kiss, and Connor starts moving. Slowly they thrust in and back out, keeping an unwavering rhythm, eventually they have to break the kiss to let Gavin have some air, but they keep close. Watching Gavin's face as his mouth falls open and closed with each thrust. 

"Con," Gavin says in a whisper, "I love you." 

"I love you too, Gav," Connor answers, which causes Gavin to sigh once more and throw his head back against the pillow. 

Slowly they go, and surely too, every rolling thrust is met with groans and sighs and muffled calls of each others' names as Gavin starts to become undone. Connor adores watching Gavin go like this, it was one of the only times Gavin seemed truly at peace. 

"I could watch you like this forever," Connor admits. 

" _Connor…_ " Gavin squirms.

"It's true, you're so beautiful like this," Connor says, stroking through his hair softly with one hand. 

"Fuck, _Connor_."

Connor huffs out a small laugh and increases his pace ever so slightly, enough to start tipping Gavin slightly. He knows it's working when the crease in Gavin's forehead deepens and his gasps and sighs transform into stilted moans. Connor then leans their weight on one arm, and wraps his free hand around Gavin's cock, they start to pump it in perfect synch with their thrusting, and Gavin's moans get louder, breaking out of their stilted prison as the very last piece of Gavin's resolve shatters. 

"I've got you Gav, I've got you," Connor reassures him. 

Watching Gavin lose it, watching him finally give in to treatment that was so tender and calculated, it just cemented everything about how far their relationship had come over time. How Gavin had started off jagged, every sharp edge sticking out and jabbing into Connor whenever they spoke, but, slowly, through the course of their shared lives together, they'd slowly sanded off enough of those edges so that they could slot comfortably together. 

Gavin was still awkward at times, of course he was, but Connor would never want to change that about Gavin. The more abrasive qualities came across badly to many, but what they were at the core were this; honesty, stubbornness and tenacity. All traits that Connor adored in him. 

"Shit. Connor!" Gavin yells as he comes, and it hits him hard, semen spilling out over Connor's hand and down onto Gavin's stomach and the sheets. Gavin quakes with the aftershocks, his hips still rock for a few more rounds until he finally settles, tension released from his body as he sags down, boneless and smiling. 

Connor gently chases a soft trail of kisses up Gavin's neck and across his jawline until he reaches Gavin's lips and captures them once more in a slow, sweet embrace that carries with it all of Connor's appreciation. They both moan ever so slightly into it, low satisfied sounds seep into the air around them. 

Tangled together like this in their afterglow, limbs wrapped around each other, their bodies still joined after the act, blurring the boundaries between them; this is what they both crave, this... Is bliss.

They stay close, knitted together, exchanging sighs, gentle words and lazy kisses. Maybe seconds pass, maybe minutes, and they both know that if they had no other obligations it would even be hours, either way in this moment time seems to suspend here in the wake of a new year. The intimacy they share shines brighter than any of the many fireworks that explode and shimmer outside their bedroom window, and unlike those sparks that declare proudly _this is a new age_ , what Connor and Gavin have found together will never fade. 

They cross over the threshold of the new year together with a solid pledge, that they would spend the rest of their lives together. The year ahead will likely be full of new challenges, unexpected turns and hardships, just as the past has been, but right now, as this magical exchange stretches on, there's new hope, new meaning and even more love to be found on the road ahead.


End file.
